happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doppler Dealer
Doppler Dealer is an episode of the 77th HTFF season. Roles Starring * Dj Featuring * Dealer * Leif * Big Buck * Lifty and Shifty * Mittens Appearing * Petunia * Giggles Plot The episode begins in an alley outside Big Buck's casino where Dealer is seen leaning on the wall. Suddenly however, a door next to him swings open and smashes into him as Lifty and Shifty run out being chased by Big Buck. The twins go out of the alley and bump into Dj, knocking off his glasses and his headphones. Before Dj can pick them up, his is grabbed by Big Buck, who drags him away and into the casino. Inside, Big Buck pushes Dj in front of a roulette table where Mittens is sitting. Leif looks at the table confused for a moment, but when he sees the wheel he smiles and pictures it as a record on a booth. Dj quickly spins the wheel with all his might and the ball in it flies out at high-speed and becomes stuck in the wall next to Leif, who lets out a yelp and runs. The roulette wheel then breaks off the table and rolls away. Seeing this, Big Buck rushes over and hands a deck of cards to Dj. Dj looks at them puzzled, so Big Buck takes the cards again and puts them in an automatic shuffler. Seeing this, Dj nods and takes the cards. As Big Buck walks off, Dj attempts to shuffle the card in the machine but it jams, so he hits it. As a result, the machine spits the cards out at high speed and slice through everything in sight: slot machines, Generic Tree Friends and even Mittens and Leif. Leif manages to avoid dying from the cards but he is then run over by the roulette wheel. Big Buck is shocked at the sight as the cards finally stop and he rushes over to deal with Dj, however he slips on a card, falls back onto a slot machine and its lever impales him through the head. Seeing the chaos that occurred, Dj gasps and then rushes out. The screen then cuts to the alley, where Dealer is seen hurt but alive, until the door swings open again and smashes him, this time with blood and guts splattering. Dj then runs out and back into the street, where he picks up his glasses and headphones and puts them back on. Moral "You play the hand that life deals you." Fates Injuries # Dealer is smashed by a door. Deaths # Mittens and numerous Generic Tree Friends are sliced apart by cards. # Leif is run over by a roulette wheel. # Big Buck is impaled through the head by a lever. # Dealer is splattered by a door. Trivia * This is Big Buck's debut episode. * Giggles and Petunia appear on numerous cards. * Mittens and the Generic Tree Friends' death are similar to Giggles's in "Royal Flush" Category:Season 77 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes